He Wanted a Disney Princess
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Dez has an affinity for Disney princesses and the girl they remind him of. Trish/Dez one shot.


**I know that Auslly is the main Austin and Ally pairing, but I can't help shipping Trez. Dez and Trish were probably not written to end up together and probably won't. However, Raini and Calum's amazing friendship and acting has made me into a Trez shipper. This story is for all my fellow Trez shippers who don't get enough material in the show.**

Dez Wade was a sap, and love for romance movies was his little secret. He loved the intensity, the emotion, and the happy endings. The sad endings were good too, even when they made him cry buckets.

It had all started when Dez was 5. Donna Wade had bought her daughter _The Princess and the Pea _to read to her at bedtime. She normally read bedtime stories to her children separately since Dez and little Didi went to bed at different times. That night, however, Dez overheard that the word prince and immediately snuck in to listen. He sat there during the entire story simply captivated by its beauty. The idea of a prince finding the perfect princess made his heart race. He began begging for that book every night for his bedtime story. Every time, he heard it he dreamed about the day that he—Prince Dez—would find his princess.

It wasn't long after that that Dez got hooked on Disney princess movies. He watched Cinderella during a sleepover at his grandparents. They were surprised to see little active Dez sitting quietly for the whole movie. Again, Dez was so impressed by the story. After he got home, he got his parents to get him Disney princess movies from the library. Soon, he had convinced them to buy him the whole set.

By the time Dez was in middle school, the tapes were almost worn out from constant use. He usually watched at least of the movies on a weekly basis. Yes, Dez was a Disney princess fanboy before fandoms were cool. He loved all of the princesses and thought that they were each so beautiful in their own way. He loved Ariel's hair, Cinderell's dresses, and Jasmine's eyes, but it wasn't their looks that captivated him most.

What impressed Dez most about the Disney princesses was their personalities—their charm. He loved the way they quietly lived their lives believing their princes would find them. Jasmine's independence especially captivated him. He loved how she took action when she wasn't happy with her life and found what she wanted in life. He admired her determination and her spunk.

You would think that most girls would have been impressed Dez's affinity for the Disney princesses, but most girls didn't go on another date with him after he compared them to one or another of the princesses. Dez didn't give up. Instead, he kept his love for Disney princesses a secret. His hope, however, knew no bounds.

One day, his world had forever changed when he found himself staring at Trish. She looked so much like Princess Jasmine! He was shocked by the similarities. They both had beautiful black hair, shining dark brown eyes, and radiant olive skin.

The more he got thinking, the more similarities he found. Trish, like Jasmine, knew what she wanted in life and went after it. She was an independent girl who cared more about what she wanted than what anyone else wanted. Maybe Trish was his princess? The more Dez thought, the more sure he was that she was.

Initially, Dez had thought that he would talk to her right away. Surely, she would be as happy to hear it as he had been to think it, but the more time that passed the more afraid he got. Trish was always so mean to him. She slapped him, shamed him in front of his friends, and called him stupid, rufus, and freckles. He had told Trent that being to each other was their thing, but her meanness made Dez think that she hated him and definitely did not see him as prince-material. Being himself, though, Dez didn't give up. If Trish was Dez's princess, they would end up together even if it took a little magic. If not, then his princess was someone else, and he would find her. He just knew it.


End file.
